


Kungsleden

by Laeyly



Series: From Midnight Till Dawn [1]
Category: The Ritual (2017), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Klaus Mikaelson Has A Heart, Klaus can be fucking dumb, Kungsleden, This is why you dont leave a hiking trail, What kind of drugs were the writers of The Ritual on when they created that fucking monster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeyly/pseuds/Laeyly
Summary: It is Niklaus that will open Halloween night by telling his family and friends a scary story that happened to him in the depths of a forest in Sweden.
Series: From Midnight Till Dawn [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852354
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Kungsleden

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope everyone is doing fine! This the first chapter of the first installment of my series "From Midnight till Dawn". This series takes place on Halloween and the protagonists will have to tell each other a scary story that has to be true, or at least, believable. 
> 
> So I had this idea while daydreaming about my favorite character of The Vampire Diaries universe, Klaus, and I was imagining him in different movies I have enjoyed and how he would react. This is how this story was born! 
> 
> Everything takes place after the Mikaelson Ball, everyone is friend with everyone...
> 
> And I think that's all.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it!

In the living room of the Mikaelson Manor, on Halloween night, surrounded by candies, and cookies, and homemade cakes, and sodas etc were the Mikaelson family ; Esther, Finn, Elijah, Klaus, Kol and Rebekah ; and their former ennemies turned allies turned friends, the Salvatore brothers ; Damon and Stefan ; the Gilbert siblings ; Jeremy and Elena ; as well as Bonnie Bennet, Caroline Forbes and Matt Donovan.

The reason why they were currently sitting together in the Mikaelson Manor was because they decided to do something together for Halloween and they all agreed that Niklaus's idea: tell each other scary stories, was the best, especially with Kol's suggestion : that every story, if possible, must be true. For the Mikaelson, it will be easy since they have lived for over a thousand years. For the others, they will have to make up one and make sure it's believable.

As everybody was helping themselves to the food, a question was asked by Kol :

"Sooo, how are we going to chose who is going first?"  
"Well, since we chose Nik's idea, we should let him go first" replied Rebekah with a smile directed at her hybrid older brother.  
"Yeah, I'm okay with that, he should go first and since there are a few years where we weren't together, I'm sure it will be very interesting to see what he was up to" quipped Elijah with a teasing smile.

Niklaus didn't even deigned looking at him, preferring to accept the tall glass of orange juice his mother was handing him. After taking a long sip, while making sure to look everybody in the eye, just to mess with them and relishing in the annoyed look some gave him, he eventually said :

"Sure, no problem".

He took a deep breath, took a moment to think about what he was going to say and then began : "The story I'm about to tell you is true. Every word of it. And it all started in Kungsleden..."

**The Kungsleden is a hiking trail in northern Sweden, of approximately 440 kilometres (270 miles) between Abisko in the north and Hemavan in the south. It passes through, near the southern end, the Vindelfjällen Nature Reserve, one of the largest protected areas in Europe.

In the winter Kungsleden is a ski trail with approximately the same route. The trail is well-marked and many sections are well equipped and maintained by the Countyboard of Norrbotten (Länsstyrelsen i Norrbotten), with plank walkways covering swampy or rocky ground. However, other sections, further from the trailheads, are eroded and rocky, increasing the difficulty of hiking. There are bridges across non-fordable streams and during the summer season lakes and rivers could be crossed either with rowing boats provided by Countyboard of Norrbotten or STF or by taking a local charter boat.

The winter trail takes a somewhat different course in locations where it runs over swamps or lakes that can not be negotiated in summer. The trail is separated in four portions--each representing approximately one week of hiking. The most popular part is by far the northernmost--between Abisko and Kebnekaise. The season, when the huts are open, usually runs between mid-June and the end of September, rowing boats are usually in place at the end of June or beginning of July, but the weather can be very treacherous, including late or early snow. The winter season runs from mid-February to the end of April.** _(taken from Wikipedia)_

Having heard a lot of praises about this hiking trail, Niklaus decided that he wanted to try it, plus, the landscapes in Sweden were beautiful and it would absolutely be worth the trip. And on top of that, Klaus wasn't afraid of anything he could encounter in the woods and the wilderness because first he was a thousand years old hybrid and one of the most powerful beings in the world and if there was a problem (or if he gets bored), he could simple vampire-sped out of there. 

It was decided : Niklaus would do the trail and he would have drawing material to capture the beauty of Sweden and its landscapes, its vivid colors... 

It was on a cold Monday morning that Niklaus began his journey along the Kungsleden. And let me tell you, it was as beautiful and as great as he was expecting it to be. Not even two hours into the hike and the original Hybrid was already stopping to sketch a few trees he found particularly magnificent. He took out one notebook as well as a pencil and an eraser (he took about two notebooks, a few pencils and erasers) and started his sketch. He drew for about one hour before resuming his walk. 

And boy, was he excited, if his siblings could see him, there is only one word they would use to describe Klaus : " Adorable!" He looked like a little boy on Christmas morning. He thought with fondness that Kol would probably mock him. And just the thought of his brother sent a pang of sadness through him. People might think that he was a heartless monster who only love his siblings in a coffin with a dagger in their chest and that may be true (honestly, siblings could be _soo_ annoying) but part of the reason he was doing that was because he was terrified by the idea that something bad could happen to them. Especially with Mikael still running. 

Only when their father was dead, burned, his ashes salted and scattered all over the world would Niklaus relax and let his siblings go their own way, until then, they were safer in their coffins. With him. Of course, this train of thoughts led him to think about his only sibling that wasn't daggered : Elijah. And it hurt him. How could Elijah _really_ believe that Klaus would throw their siblings in the middle of the ocean, how could he _not_ know Klaus enough to know that this was just a trick. 

The truth was that Klaus said that to Elijah so that he would hate him and if Mikael found him, he wouldn't hurt Klaus's older brother. Well, his plan had worked a little too well and now, Elijah wanted to kill him too. But hey, it wasn't the time nor the place to have such grim thoughts, he was surrounding by the beauty of nature...

"Wait a second!" Elijah interrupted Niklaus who simply looked at him expectantly (he already knew what his brother was going to ask) "That's the reason you told me that?" The original Hybrid nodded. Everybody was shocked, except maybe Esther, after all she knew her son and spent quite some time by his side while she was behind the Veil. "But... but, why didn't you tell me this when we finally faced each other!" to say Elijah was shocked was an understatement. How could Klaus not tell him, it would have spared them a lot of grief.

"Would you have believed me?" was Klaus simple reply and Elijah didn't respond because he knew he wouldn't have believed his little brother.

Klaus resumed his story like nothing happened.

"So i was surrounding by the beauty of nature... when I realized something : there was no birds singing or crickets or anything..."

Klaus was surprised but shrugged it off and kept walking, stopping from time to time to sketch something or just to sit down and enjoy some moment without him worrying or having to maintain his image of the big bad evil hybrid.

About two days into his hike, Klaus decided he wanted to do something bold and potentially stupid : instead of continuing following the trail, he wanted to cut through the forest. It was probably one of the dumbest idea he ever had but hey! It would be fun.

So he left the trail and went into the forest.

After walking for a couple of hours, Klaus started to hear male voices. A smile full of way to many sharp teeth appeared on his face :

"This hike suddenly became much more interesting" the Hybrid thought.

He kept walking until he reached the place where the voices were coming from and grimaced at the scene in front of him : there were four men, one of them was injured and they were looking at a dead elk, which has been gutted and was hanging from a tree and were also looking at several strange symbols carved on the trees.

What the hell was happening!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! I apologize if there are any mistakes as english is not my first language and I don't have a beta reader so, yeah. 
> 
> I planned to only write one-shots but I was so excited to post it and I felt like it was a good place to end it so here we are.  
> I know it's a bit short but i'll make the next chapters longer.
> 
> See you then.
> 
> P.S : If you enjoyed it leave a comment or leave kudos!


End file.
